The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to switching of display refresh rates.
Portable computing devices are gaining popularity, in part, because of their decreasing prices and increasing performance. Another reason for their increasing popularity may be due to the fact that some portable computing devices may be operated at remote locations, e.g., by relying on battery power. As more functionality is integrated into portable computing devices, the need to reduce power consumption becomes increasingly important, for example, to maintain battery power for an extended period of time.
Moreover, some portable computing devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) or “flat panel” display. An LCD may consume a significant portion of the reserved battery power. To reduce LCD power consumption (and increase battery life), the backlight brightness of an LCD may be lowered. However, reducing backlight brightness may decrease the quality of the displayed images.